Los Gemelos Eldarin: E&E
by ArweniyVarie
Summary: Travesuras de los gemelos más carismáticos de Tolkien, se entiende que son Elladan y Elrohir, no?


**LOS GEMELOS ELDARIN: E& E  
**

NOTAS DE AUTORAS:

_NOTAS DE WENI_: Hombre chicos y chicas...nos vemos de nuevo...jeje, bueno eso...Una pequeña historia para disfrutarla gracioso gracioso esperamos...ok?  
BESOS!  
Como os quiero. Mandad reviews anda!!

* * *

**Objetivo: Glorfindel**

Hacia un precioso en Rivendel, los pajaros cantaban, las flores florecian, el sol soleaba, y esas cosas tan bonitas. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el valle.

'Dan y 'Ro se movian por los vacios pasillos hasta los aposentos de Glorfindel.

- Lo tienes todo? - preguntó uno de ellos al otro

- Si

- Entonces date prisa, Glorfi debe estar apunto de despertarse

- Jeje...No sabe lo que le espera

· · ·

Glorfindel corrio furioso por los pasillos hacia el comedor donde sabia que se encontraban los causantes de su mal humor tan de mañana.

Las personas se alejaban a su paso, temerosos por lo que este pudiera hacerles...Su aspecto encatador se hallaba perturbado por la cantidad de aceites y paja que se encontraban enmarañados en sus cabellos dorados.

Irrumpió en el comedor haciendo que todos los presentes se volviesen hacia él. Las reacciones fueron de lo mas variopintas: Estel se tiro por los suelos descojonado de la risa mientras que Erestor se reia disimuladamente; Elrond mantuvo su fachada estoica.

- Estel! No tiene gracia, vuelve a colocarte en tu silla! - le gritó Elrond. Miró anonadado a su amigo rubio, pensando en quien podria haberle echo tal cosa. Finalmente le preguntó con voz intranquila - Que te ha pasado?

- Que que me ha pasado!!???...Tus hijos son lo que me ha pasado

Elrond los miró con cara de asin ¬¬ a los 3 especímenes sentados a su lado :Estel riendose entre dientes y los gemelos casi por los suelos...

- Que le habeis echo al pobre Glorfindel? - preguntó aún más enfadado si cabe, Elrond

- Nada...- dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Estel simplemente negó con la cabeza como diciendo "a mi no me mires..."

- Lo que pasa - dijo 'Dan - es que él es un elfo un peliiiin... - miró a 'Ro con complicidad

- torpe

Tras esta frase Glorfindel enfureció, fue a ahorcar a los gemelos pero se escurrió con una tostada que habia dejado caer Estel en su ataque de risa.

- Lo ves ada?

- OS MATAREEE!!! - Gritó Glorfindel

Los gemelos asustados salieron corriendo sin ni siquiera dejar a Elrond reaccionar.  
Glorfi se levantó y se limpió un poco el "polvo", aunque todavia estaba enfadado no persiguió a los gemelos sino que suspiro y se fue a cambiar de ropa y a arreglarse el pelo.

Elrond se levantó de su desayuno y dando las gracias a Eru se marchó a su estudio.

- Ya se han ido. no? - le dijo 'Dan a Estel, éste asintió con un poco de miedo, no se sabe si de que le hicieran lo mismo o de la cólera y furia e histerica de Elrond al saber que seguian ahi.

- Lo ves hermano, te dije que el pelo de Glorfi era del mismo color que la paja - dijo 'Ro - ahora me tienes que remplazar durante un sermón de ada.

- Joooo, no es justo - dijo tristón el otro - quien iba a suponerlo?

---

Ainarian estaba sentada en un banco de su terraza observando con ternura a pequeños elfos jugar y corretear entre los árboles.  
Sus cabellos rubios ondeaban con la suave brisa, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de sol...Alguien la estaba mirando, pero quien seria el atrevido?

- Erestor! Buenos dias! - ella abrazó al señor elfo

Erestor se sonrojó por la reacción de la joven elleth y de su boca solo salió un "hola" muy timido.

- Necesitas algo de mi?

- Si...digo no...- tartamudeó un poco atontado por la belleza de la joven. Ella sonrió gracilmente y le besó en la mejilla

- No entiendo porque eres tan tímido conmigo Erestitor de mi corazón - le abrazó más cariñosamente

- Pues...pues... - se ruborizó más y siguió con voz decaida - no se

- Bueno no te preocupes - Erestor dió u ngran salto al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, y bastante asustado se apoyó contra la barandilla mirándola con cara de haber visto un fantasma

- Eri...que te ocurre?

- Nad...- antes de que pudiera terminar oyó un ruido bajo ellos. Por supuesto que les estaban mirando, y él sabia perfectamente quien... - Los matare...

- Como dices?

- Eh? - ella le miró consternada - A los...los...eh...gorriones, Si, eso

- Vas a matar gorriones?

- Nooo!!

- Ay Eri...siempre eres tan elocuente...- Supiró acercándose a Erestor de nuevo - Ven a mis brazos Erestitor!!

El elfo tragó saliva, muy muy fuerte y respiró profundamente...estaba muy nervioso.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:  
Bueno niños, decidnos que tal, os a gustado o no...mandad reviews anda, que sino no actualizamos eh!!  
Besos!! 


End file.
